


Because You're Mine

by BoysGoToJupiter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysGoToJupiter/pseuds/BoysGoToJupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Garen's final year at Northern Rift High School, he falls for the most unlikely of people... the person he claimed to hate turns into the one he never wants to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The first attempt at writing a fanfiction, so please go easy on me. ;-; I love the Garen/Darius ship and two people in particular on this site inspired me to write one! I hope people enjoy this like I enjoyed all the other Garen/Darius fanfictions.

Garen left the classroom at the sound of laughing around the corner. He stepped around the corner and saw Darius and a group of his thugs harassing a girl in the hallway. 

“Dammit, Darius, knock it off, would you?” Garen sighed loudly and stepped in between Darius and the girl. 

“What are you going to do about it, punk?” Darius growled, glaring at him. 

Garen crossed his arms and glared right back. He was not going to be intimidated by Darius like everyone else was. He was the only one that would stand up to him because everyone else was too afraid. It didn’t matter to Garen if he was the best basketball player or best wrestler, he was not going to stand idly by while he harassed someone. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, you’re too much of a coward.” Darius laughed loudly. “Come on, let’s leave these two losers.” 

Garen glared at Darius as he left and rounded the corner with his little gang. He huffed loudly and turned to the girl behind him. “Are you alright?” He asked, helping her up from the ground. 

“Y-Yeah… I’m fine.” She reassured, brushing off her skirt. 

“Why was he harassing you anyways?” Garen asked, kneeling down and picking up all her scattered books. 

“I accidently bumped into him.” The girl stated simply. 

“That sounds about right.” Garen sighed and stood up, handing the girl her books.

“Thank you so much for the help.” She smiled up at him, standing on her tippy toes and kissing his cheek and turning on her heel to leave. 

“N-No problem.” He replied, turning bright red as she skipped down the hallway happily. 

Garen was standing in the hall smiling to himself as his cellphone rang. “Hello?” He answered it. 

“Garen, where the hell are you? You’re going to be late for practice!” It was Jarvan. 

“Oh, shit, I completely forgot.” Garen’s eyes widened, the whole situation with Darius and that girl had completely distracted him. 

“Get your ass over here!” Jarvan told him and hung up. 

Garen stuffed his phone in his pocket and ran down the stairs. The coach was going to be pissed at him if he was late again. He always stayed after class to help Morgana with her Calculus homework. Although Garen didn’t want to admit it, he excelled in school, especially math. It was something not a lot of people knew about him because he always hung around with the jock crowd since he was on the football team. A lot to people assumed he was another unintelligent muscle guy that played football, and he let them because he didn’t care enough to tell them otherwise. 

Garen pushed open the door and stepped outside, the chilly fall air sending a shiver down his spine. He pulled his blue scarf out of his backpack and wrapped it around his neck before heading to the football field. He would have run there, but he had some shred of dignity. So instead, he walked at a brisk pace, letting the scarf blow in the wind behind him. 

~~~

Garen arrived at the field about ten minutes late. His teammates had already started drills as he walked up, hoping to sneak by the coach and slip into the locker rooms.  
“CROWNGUARD.” The coach bellowed across the field, making Garen nearly jump out of his skin. Garen gulped and looked over to him slowly. The coach had a very angry expression on his face and signaled for Garen to come over to him. “Did I tell you all to stop?” He yelled, looking back at all the players on the field, causing them all to very hurriedly continued their drills. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Crownguard?” The coach asked angrily as Garen approached. 

“Going to change into my uniform?” Garen replied like a smart-ass. 

“Funny.” The coach’s face showed he was not amused with his response. “Why are you late again?” 

“I was helping a friend with her homework.” Garen answered honestly, averting his attention to the scarf around his neck. 

“Homework? Why are you wasting your time helping someone else? You need to be here for practice.” The coach told him sternly, glaring at Garen. 

“Well… I’m sorry, she needed help.” Garen rubbed the back of his head, still not making eye contact. 

“Just get into your uniform, you’re going to be doing stairs for the entirety of practice.” The coach dismissed him. 

“B-But! I need to be practicing with the team to go over plays!” Garen exclaimed, looking at the coach now. 

“You should have thought about that before you were late again.” The coach shrugged and crossed his arms. 

Garen sighed loudly and walked towards the locker room, his head hung in shame. Not only were stairs the worst, doing them alone let the entire team know you were in trouble. While Garen was extraordinary when it came to physical attributes, cardio, and overall strength, stairs was always a tough exercise, even for him. 

Garen entered the empty locker room and opened his locker, setting his backpack in there and removing the scarf from around his neck. He wasn’t particularly thrilled to be putting his uniform on, so he took his time. Once he was fully changed into his uniform, he sat on the bench and put his head in his hands. He felt very stressed out and he wasn’t even sure why. It seemed to be a mixture of things: football, schoolwork, that girl that Darius was harassing, Darius himself. Garen sighed loudly and stood, exiting the locker room and stepping onto the field. 

The coach was watching him sternly, pointing to the stairs where the stadium seats were. Garen sighed loudly and began up the stairs slowly at first before turning it into a run. He reached the top with ease and then ran back down. That was it. Up and down. Over and over. 

After an hour he stopped at the top for a moment, drenched in sweat. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and looked at his teammates still going over drills. His eyes wandered a moment until he saw him; Darius. He was walking past the field with some of his basketball buddies. Garen squinted a little and noticed Darius was watching him, smirking. Garen grit his teeth and glared back. 

“CROWNGUARD.” His coach bellowed, making him jump and snapping his attention away from Darius.   
Garen started again, running down the stairs. Darius watched him the entire time until he was no longer in sight. Not only did his team know he was being punished, but now Darius knew. Garen grit his teeth again. That guy really ticked him off. He left his jaw slacken again. Gritting his teeth was too much work when he was as exhausted as he was. 

~~~

Finally practice ended and Garen stood at the bottom of the stairs, covering head to toe in sweat. He was leaned over, his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Two hours of stairs was too much, even for him. His main focus now was trying not to vomit on the field. 

“Hey, nice job, Crownguard,” The coach slapped his back, “didn’t think you’d be able to do stairs the entire time.” 

Garen grunted in annoyance, unable to speak because he was so tired. Jarvan walked over and pulled his helmet off. He grabbed one of Garen’s arms and put it around his shoulder. He half walked, half carried Garen to the locker room and set him on the bench. 

“Dude, Garen, you really need to come on time,” Jarvan told him, sitting next to him, 

“Yeah, thanks,” Garen huffed loudly, rolling his eyes and removing his jersey, tossing it on the ground at his feet before removing his shoulder pads and chest pads and setting them on top of the jersey. 

“Dude, have you been working out more?” Jarvan asked. “Your abs look even better than last time I saw them.” 

“Yeah, here and there,” Garen admitted, still breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. 

“You’ll have to show me what you do sometime, but for now, I need to go shower and leave. I’m supposed to meet Shyvana for dinner.” Jarvan stood and clapped Garen on the back. “Be on time for practice next time.” He laughed and headed to the showers. 

Garen laid down on the bench and put one arm over his eyes and let the other hang off the edge and brush against the ground. Not only was he exhausted, but he was also pissed that Darius smirked at him like that. He knew Darius did things to piss him off intentionally, but he couldn’t help but get angry. He slowly shut his eyes when his breathing regulated. He didn’t care how uncomfortable the bench was, he was so tired it felt like a soft bed. He slowly dozed off.

~~~

“Hey, Garen,” Someone was shaking him awake. 

Garen slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of time. “Xin?” He asked groggily and sat up. 

“You fell asleep, everyone already left.” Xin informed him and opened his locker to get his backpack. 

Garen stretched his arms above his head and yawned. “How long was I out?” 

“I dunno… maybe an hour?” Xin shrugged. “I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“An hour!? What are you still doing here?” Garen stood up and grabbed a towel. 

“I thought I’d let you sleep a little longer,” He shrugged again. “You looked exhausted after having to run all those stairs.” 

“Thanks, Xin,” Garen smiled at him, “and yeah, I was super tired.” 

“Well… have a nice night, Garen,” Xin waved at him and left the locker room. 

“You too,” Garen waved back. He stood there for a second, towel slung over his shoulder, looking around the empty locker room. He wasn’t sure if he had ever been in the locker room by himself. He shrugged and walked into the shower room. He was already shirtless so he removed his pants and boxers and turned the water on. 

He turned the water as cold as it would go and stood under it. The icy water splashed onto him, sending a shiver down his spine. Garen enjoyed cold showers, but he never got used to that initial shock of cold water hitting his body. He closed his eyes and let the water run from his head, off his hair, and run down his body. He sighed loudly, trying to let himself relax under the water’s cold touch. 

~~~

After an abnormally long shower, Garen finally shut the water off and grabbed his towel, drying his hair. Sleeping for an hour on a bench did not do much to make him less tired. He yawned loudly and dried his back, thinking about what he was going to go eat after he got changed because he was starving. 

He finished drying himself and wrapped the towel around his waist before leaving the showers. He shivered feeling the cool air touch his skin as he grabbed a new pair of boxers and put them on. The towel dropped from around his waist to the floor as he pulled up a pair of jeans. The weather had been strange the last few days; a lot colder than it normally was in September. 

Garen thought he heard footsteps as he pulled the shirt down over his head. In the momentary darkness from the shirt obscuring his vision, Darius had managed to appear. Garen froze, shirt only halfway pulled down as he stared at Darius, more in surprise than anything else. 

“What are you doing here?” Garen huffed, pulling his shirt down all the way and turning to pick up the towel that had dropped on the locker room floor. 

“Saw the light on, thought I’d check it out,” he shrugged.

“Well, you checked it out, now you can leave,” Garen retrieved his backpack from his locker before promptly locking it. 

“I saw you doing stairs… someone get in trouble?” Darius was smirking in his usual cocksure way.

“Fuck off, Darius,” Garen growled in response. 

“Quite the mouth on you, huh?” Darius grinned devilishly. 

“Why are you really here?” Garen turned around and glared at him, annoyed that he wouldn’t leave. He expected it had to do with the girl in the hallway from earlier.  
“Like I said, I saw the light on and came to check it out,” He took a step closer, the grin never leaving his face.

Garen huffed loudly, figuring he was going to have to fight Darius. The last thing he needed was to suffer any injuries that would take him out of football practice. If he couldn’t play in the next game, his team would surely lose. “Can we just not?” He glared continued to glare at him. 

“Not what, Garen?” Darius took yet another step closer. 

“God damn it, Darius,” he grumbled and dropped his backpack to the floor, watching him with cautious eyes. This was the absolute last thing he needed. “What? Did I hurt your pride or something?” 

They were face to face now; eye to eye. Darius was just a little bit taller, but it wasn’t noticeable unless you examined their height. His green eyes staring into Garen’s blue ones.

“What the hell-” But Garen was cut off when Darius closed the gap and pressed their lips together. Garen was stunned momentarily; eyes wide, muscles tense, heart slamming against his ribcage. 

It was a second or two before Garen regained his sense and shoved Darius… hard. “What the hell?!” Garen shouted angrily, breathing hard, heart still pounding in his chest. His blue eyes were still wide and his face showed a more frightened expression than actually angry. Darius stood a few feet away, arms crossed and a cocky smirk on his face. 

An awkward silence fell over the locker room. Both Garen and Darius stood there watching each other, neither of them moving for a few moments. “I’ll see you around, Garen.” Darius continued smirking as he turned and heading to the locker room door. 

“Like hell you will,” Garen growled, finally finding his voice again and trying to wipe the taste of Darius’ lips off his own.

“Oh, I will,” Darius looked back and gave a somewhat sinister grin before unlocking the door and leaving Garen alone in the locker room. 

Garen stood there a second, finally processing everything that happened. He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. It appeared his heart didn’t want to stop hammering inside his chest. He pulled on a sweatshirt and threw his bag over his shoulder, leaving the locker room as quickly as he could. 

A cool blast of air sent a shiver down his spine as he stepped outside. Retrieving his scarf, once again, from his backpack, he wrapped it around his neck. He buried his face into the blue scarf as he walked. Why on earth would Darius kiss him? And, what’s more, why had he enjoyed it so much? He could feel what felt like a permanent blush on his face as he walked, the wind tugging the blue scarf around his neck as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooory it took so long. QQ I'll definitely be getting chapter 3 out a lot sooner though, so don't worry. <3 
> 
> Also, I couldn't think of a fitting title for chapter 2, so I'll come back and fix it eventually.

Garen didn’t go to school the next day. In fact, he didn’t go the next two days. The whole situation with Darius had him frazzled and downright freaked out. He wasn’t sure what Darius’ motives were, possibly to humiliate him somehow. Regardless of the actual intentions, the problem still stood, and, what’s worse, was that Garen actually enjoyed the kiss. He kept remembering the feeling of Darius’ lips -- which were shockingly soft -- on his own. It seemed no matter what he did, he couldn’t get his mind off of him. 

It wasn’t until Friday afternoon when he received a text from Jarvan that he remembered all his responsibilities. “Dude, where the hell have you been? Coach is pissed!” Read the text from Jarvan.

Garen groaned aloud in his room. He had completely forgotten about football practice because all he had been thinking about the last three days was Darius and his lips. “I’ve been sick with the flu.” Garen lied in his text. 

“We have a huge game tomorrow, we need you.” 

Garen groaned again and rolled onto his side. “Alright, alright, I’ll come now.” He texted back before getting up. 

He hadn’t done anything except lay around his room the last three days. He figured he needed to shower and brush his teeth before going to practice. If he took a fast enough to shower, he could get to practice only a little late. But then again, he missed the last two days of practice… he figured the coach was going to be pissed regardless if he was thirty minutes late or forty minutes late. Garen removed his clothing and turned the shower on. He figured he was playing a dangerous game, but Coach was going to play him tomorrow no matter how many practices he missed. 

~~~

Garen parked in the school parking lot and ran to the field. Perhaps a shower hadn’t been in his best interest considering how cold it was. A strong breeze and wet hair did not mix, Garen decided, as he stepped onto the field already in his football uniform. 

“Oh, pretty boy finally decided to show up,” Coach taunted as Garen walked up to him. 

“Sorry, Coach, I was ill the last two days,” Garen lied, not feeling as bad as he thought he would about it. 

“Just get your ass on the field,” Coach grumbled and shooed him away. 

Garen smiled slightly to himself as he jogged onto the field with his teammates to continue with drills. Just before Garen took his position he stopped. He felt a gaze on him and it made him uneasy. He turned his head and looked at the far end of the field like he knew exactly where to look. 

Hanging out by the far end of the field, with basketball in hand, was Darius. Seeing Darius’ emerald eyes staring at him made something snap in Garen. He pulled the helmet off his head, dropping it on the ground and headed towards him. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He didn’t care if he got yelled at, he needed to settle this here and now, even if it was in front of everyone. 

“Crownguard?! Where are you going!?” Coach hollered from the sideline. Garen ignored him though, and marched straight over to Darius, anger apparent in his blue eyes.   
Darius’ blank expression turned into a cocky smirk once he saw Garen heading towards him, and that only made Garen more angry. “What the hell is your problem?!” Garen practically shouted as he stepped up in front for Darius.

“What? Am I not allowed to watch the football team practice?” Darius retorted, cocking smirk never leaving his face. 

“No, you’re not,” Garen replied almost immediately, crossing his arms. 

“Oh, yeah? Says who?” Darius asked, dribbling the basketball a little and looking around, as if to feign looking for the person in charge.

“Says me,” Garen growled a little, glaring at Darius. 

He stopped dribbling and held the ball. “Oh, really? What are you going to do if I don’t leave?” Darius inquired, leaning in closer, that dumb, cocky smirk still on his face.   
Garen dropped his hands to his side and clenched his fists, growling lowly, his blue eyes narrowing as he glared with the intensity of crashing waves. 

“Do you really want to make a spectacle here, Garen?” Darius asked, spinning the ball on his finger. “You know if you fight me you’ll get suspended and you won’t be able to play in the big game tomorrow.” 

Garen clenched his jaw. Darius had him in a checkmate position. There was no way he could get Darius to leave without a fight. He unclenched his fists and crossed his arms once more.

“Here’s the deal, I’ll leave right now if you come to the basketball courts after you finish practice,” Darius proposed, still spinning the ball on his finger, which, Garen had to admit, was an impressive amount of time.

Garen thought for a minute. What on earth could he want to do at the basketball courts at nine at night? All the lights should have been turned off by then, unless their was a game going. “Fine,” Garen agreed. It was obvious he wasn’t thinking clearly. Darius kissing him a few days ago really got under his skin and he just wanted Darius to leave. 

“Alright,” Darius gave Garen a cocky grin as he started walking backwards, “you better show or else you’ll make me angry.” His grin turned from cocky to borderline sinister. “Here, catch,” He tossed the ball at Garen, causing him to fumble a little before catching it. “Bring it with you.” Darius demanded before turning on his heel and walking off the field. 

Garen spit on the ground in Darius’ direction and set the basketball next to a nearby tree. He exhaled loudly before turning and heading back towards his team. By the way Coach stood there, scowl on his face and arms crossed, he knew he’d be given a hard time for doing that, but he didn’t care. Darius pissed him off and he didn’t want him watching while he practiced. 

“What the hell was that, Crownguard?!” Coach yelled, storming up to Garen and stopping face to face. “First you miss two practices, then you come forty minutes late, and THEN you go to argue with that Darius punk?! What are you doing?!” 

“Nothing,” Garen sighed and walked past Coach and picked his helmet off the ground, “he was being a jerk.” 

“Who? The punk dribbling the basketball? He hasn’t done anything. This is his third day watching practice. He just stands on the far end and dribbles while he watches,” Coach told Garen as he knelt down to pick up his helmet and put it back on his head. 

Garen sighed again. “Nevermind.” He knew he was acting a little crazy, but Darius had put him on edge ever since they had kissed. 

“Leave the punk alone and get back on the field,” Coach growled and pointed towards his waiting teammates. 

Garen sighed again and stepped back into position. He could feel all eyes on him as they waited for Coach to tell them what drills and plays to practice. He couldn’t help but feel like he made a spectacle of himself by approaching Darius but… well… he couldn’t quite help himself. Darius had never gotten under his skin like this before… and to think it was because of a kiss… The worst part was that Garen had actually liked kissing Darius, though, of course, he would never admit that to anybody.

Garen cursed under his breath. Darius had put him in quite the predicament. For whatever reason, he had agreed to meet Darius at the basketball courts after practice. He wasn’t thinking clearly when he answered and now he’d have to go, otherwise Darius would probably fight him or something. He couldn’t go and get suspended the day before a big game. 

As Coach blew the whistle and the drills began, Garen couldn’t stop thinking about the meeting with Darius he was to have in a few hours. He was a little fearful of what might happen when he went to meet him there, but again, there was this sickening feeling of excitement he felt at the thought of seeing Darius. There was no way he could be falling for Darius… was there? 

No, of course not. There was no way in hell he could have feelings for such a terrible person. He was the biggest bully in the school and that disgusted Garen more than anything. The last thing the kids at Northern Rift High School needed was another problem to deal with. 

But the longer practice went on, the more excited he felt about the meeting. He couldn’t help himself. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he wanted to go see Darius. He kept remembering the feeling of Darius’ surprisingly soft lips against his own and it was making him flustered. Garen did his best to clear his head until practice was over. 

~~~

Garen turned off the cold water and snatched a towel to quickly dry his hair then wrapped it around his waist and stepped out from the shower room and into the locker room. He opened his locker and dried himself as quickly possible before dressing. 

“Woah, there, someone’s in a hurry,” Jarvan came up behind him and slapped him on the back, “you got a hot date or something?” 

“Shut the hell up, Jarvan,” Garen snapped as he put his shoes on and started tying the laces.

“Ooooh, touchy,” Jarvan mocked, face all smug, “what’s her name?” 

Garen didn’t respond, he simply rolled his eyes and pulled his backpack from the locker before shutting it and exiting the locker room. He was the first one out, which was a first for Garen. He must have made record time in there and it pissed him off that it was because of Darius. 

His hair was still damp so when the wind blew, it sent a chill down his spine. He had forgotten just how cold it was at night these days and now he wondered if he should have take the extra few minutes to properly dry his hair. He picked up the basketball from where he had placed it next to the tree and left the football field. 

He couldn’t stop the clattering of his teeth as he made his way to the basketball courts so he decided to remove the scarf from around his neck and wrap it around his head. He probably looked absolutely ridiculous, but he was too cold to care. He looked down at the basketball in his hands as he walked. He wondered why Darius would toss it to him before he left. 

The basketball court was in sight and Garen could feel his pulse rising. A part of him hoped Darius wouldn’t be there so he wouldn’t have face him, but the other part of him wanted nothing more than to see him waiting. Garen couldn’t seem to make up his mind on the matter. 

As he stepped through the gate with the chainlink fence, sure enough, Darius was sitting on one of the metal bleachers, playing on his phone. Garen could feel his heart hammering in his chest again as he stood there, frozen, with the basketball in his hands. 

“Ah, so you finally arrive,” Darius said, not looking up from his phone. 

“C-Coach made us stay longer because I arrived late,” Garen stammered a bit, juggling his weight from foot to foot. 

“Is that so?” Darius stood and pocketed his phone before looking over at Garen who was standing awkwardly at the gate. “What the hell is on your head?” 

Garen’s face turned bright red when he remembered the scarf was wrapped around his head. He quickly took it off and held it with his free hand. “M-My hair was wet and it was cold…” He trailed off. It was at that point that he realized Darius was only wearing a light hoodie. It was certainly too cold to be out here like that.

“What are you staring at?” Darius demanded, crossing his arms. He was slightly curled into himself, back to the wind while on his phone. 

“It’s way too cold to be out there like that!” Garen stepped forward and offered Darius his scarf.

He looked at it, clearly surprised by the gesture, but he didn’t take it. “I’m fine, thanks.” 

“You’re not fine, take it,” Garen pushed the scarf into his hands. 

Darius looked down at the scarf in his hands, disbelief still evident on his face. “Blue isn’t my color-” 

“Just wear the god damn scarf, Darius,” Garen cut him off and shot him a glare. 

Reluctantly, Darius wrapped the scarf around his neck and grumbled something Garen couldn’t quite hear. Garen could see a small blush on Darius’ cheeks and it made him grin. It was a rarity to see Darius do anything other than scowl. 

“Wipe that stupid grin off your face,” Darius snapped and crossed his arms. 

“We should probably go somewhere it isn’t so cold-” Garen started, turning around and half pointing towards the school. 

“Kiss me,” Darius said bluntly, cutting Garen off mid-sentence. 

Garen’s heart nearly leapt into his throat. “W-What…” He gulped and turned his gaze back to find Darius’ piercing green eyes staring directly at him. 

“You heard me,” Darius had that cocksure smirk back on his face. 

“I… I…” Garen stammered, suddenly starting to sweat. “I… don’t want to…”

“Bullshit,” Darius replied almost immediately, taking a step closer, “kiss me, Garen. Or am I going to have to kiss you again?” He asked and pushed Garen up against the fence, knocking the ball out of his hands and sending it bouncing down the court. 

Garen’s heart was pounding in his chest so loudly he could have sworn Darius would have heard it. Darius’ face was so close Garen could feel the breath on his cheek. “U-Uh…” 

“What’s wrong? I know you want this,” Darius gave a cocky grin before pressing his lips to Garen’s. 

At first, Garen wasn’t sure how to react. He didn’t know if he should push Darius away or kiss back. So he decided to go with his gut and kiss back. For a few seconds they were lip-locked. Garen thinking of nothing else expect the taste and tenderness of Darius’ lips against his own. 

After a few moments, Darius pulled away from the kiss and Garen missed the touch almost instantly, slightly leaning after him to continue to feel the warmth but stopping as soon as he remembered who it was. “Told you you liked it,” the cocksure smirk on his face was bigger than ever. 

Garen stood there speechless. His cheeks were a light pink as he looked at Darius. Was it actually possible he enjoyed kissing Darius? Darius, of all people? The one he told himself time and time again that he hated? The one that always bullied kids and made their lives miserable? Was it actually possible? 

“Give me your phone, I’m going to put my number in it,” Darius finally released him from where he had him pinned against the fence and held out his hand. Garen fished the phone from his pocket and slowly set it in Darius’ palm. He clicked a few buttons and slapped the phone against Garen’s chest. “I’ll text you when I feel like it,” he grunted and left the basketball court. “Oh, and thanks for the scarf,” he shouted over his shoulder and flipped Garen off. 

Garen stood there, speechless. He clutched the phone against his chest and watched Darius walk off into the darkness. He didn’t move for a few moments, listening to the wind rustle the leaves in the trees and the last cricket chirp in the chilly, fall night. What brought on this behaviour from Darius, he couldn’t say for certain. But what he could say for certain -- maybe not consciously -- was that he loved it. 

The phone vibrated in his hand, causing him to jump a little. The little screen lit up his face in the darkness showing only three words from a new number; Darius’. 

“Fuck you, loser,” the text read. 

Garen texted back, “Fuck you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI. I'M BACK. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG, LONG WAIT. I also want to apologize for this chapter. It's a plot chapter and I'm so sorry if it's boring. Chapter 4 will have a lot of good stuff, I promise! <333333 And I also promise I won't take a year and a half to finish that chapter. I love you all so much and I hope you like this chapter. <3

The first thing Garen did when he woke up was check his phone for texts from Darius. Sadly, there were none. He wasn’t sure if he should try to initiate conversation or not, but he really wanted to. He laid in bed for a good half hour, fiddling around with his phone before setting it down on his dresser and going to take a shower. 

As he undressed he thought about the events that occurred the night before. It was apparent that Darius liked him, or, at least, liked his lips. And that disgusted Garen. But what disgusted him more was that he liked Darius. And no, not just for his lips. He was developing feelings for a shithead like Darius. How was that even possible? Of all the people to develop feelings for, and it was Darius? He’d only ever had girlfriends in his life and now all of a sudden he had feelings for the literal worst human being at their school.

He sighed as he stood under the cold water. Darius was his greatest enemy… how could he be developing feelings for him? Garen chuckled at his own words. “Enemy”. He actually used that word when describing Darius. It was like they were fighting on a different side of the war. Suddenly, Garen remembered about the big game. Somehow thinking about Darius made him completely forget such an event. He finished washing and jumped out of the shower. 

 

“It’s about time you got up,” Lux teased from the couch without looking up from her book. 

“I’ve been awake,” Garen lied and walked into the kitchen. “I was just reading.” 

“Uh huh, so when mom checked on you a half hour ago and you were asleep you were just reading, right?” Lux looked up from her book with a sly grin.

“Whatever,” Garen grunted and opened the fridge, “where are mom and dad anyways?” 

“They went out to the store, they wanted to make a big, special dinner for you after your game tonight. You’re going to win, aren’t you?” Lux set the book down and stood up to stretch. 

“Hell yeah we’re going to win,” Garen turned around and grinned at her. 

“Well, I’m headed out with Ezreal,” Lux informed him as she put her shoes on and pulled her sweater on.

“Who’s Ezreal?” Garen narrowed his eyes and looked at her. 

“He’s just a friend,” she rolled her eyes. 

“He better be or I’m going to have to have a talk with him,” Garen warned, only being partly serious. 

“Oh, come on, Garen, even if we were dating it’s not like you could tell me who I can and can’t date,” Lux rolled her eyes again, standing at the door, clearly ready to go. 

“Wanna bet?” Garen challenged, a grin on his face. 

“Goodbye, Garen,” Lux laughed as she opened the door, “I’ll see you at your game.” 

“Be careful,” Garen called as she closed the door behind her. 

 

Garen wasn’t really sure what to do with himself. The game wasn’t until six and it was not even one yet. He stood in the living room a few minutes after Lux left wondering what he should do. 

He plopped himself down on the couch and stared at the black television screen. He felt… odd… odd with everything. Odd about what had happened with Darius. Odd that he actually enjoyed the first kiss. Odd that he enjoyed the second kiss. Odd that all he could seem to think about was Darius and wanted to text him but being too stubborn. So he waited. Waited until that stupid bully would text him first.

As Garen aimlessly watched the television that seemed to have turned itself on, his phone beeped, making him jump. He immediately grabbed it and checked to see who texted him, subconsciously and consciously hoping it was Darius. 

It wasn’t, however. The text was from Jarvan and Garen cursed under his breath. Not that he wasn’t happy to see his friend texting him, but he wanted it to be from Darius. 

“Yo, we should hang out before the game.” Jarvan’s text read. 

“Yeah, sure,” Garen replied, hitting send and standing up to put his shoes on. He didn’t particularly want to hang out before the big game, he usually liked to sit at home and be lazy until it was time to go, but he needed to get his mind off of Darius. 

He stood in front of the mirror on Lux’s door and examined himself a little. It looked like he was putting on weight… but he wasn’t sure if it was the good or bad kind. He put a hand on his abs through the shirt and stared a bit. Maybe he should start working out more. Or maybe his muscles were getting bigger than they were before. In which case, that was great. He wanted to get into a good college from football so perhaps building more muscle was what he needed. 

He was about to leave when he remembered how chilly it had been the night before. Jeans and a t-shirt would not cut it, even in the sun. He set his phone on the table and ran to his room to get a sweatshirt and his scarf. After several minutes of searching, he realized he couldn’t find his scarf. He looked in his backpack, in his closet, hell, he even looked under his bed. But it was nowhere to be found. 

As he rummaged through his backpack once again, checking the very bottom, he heard his phone vibrating against the table. It was funny to him the vibrate was supposed to make phones quieter when receiving calls or texts, yet, when placed on a surface like a table they were louder than the actual ringtone.

He hopped up and checked his phone on the kitchen table. His heart nearly leaped into his throat when he saw the text was from Darius. The text read three simple letters. Three simple letters that made Garen’s heart jump for joy. 

The three simple letters read: “Hey.” 

For whatever reason, Garen had to read the message a few times before fully comprehending it. He texted a response almost immediately and was about to hit send but stopped. He couldn’t reply immediately, could he? No, no, of course, he couldn’t. That would show he had nothing better to do besides sitting on his phone. He certainly had better and more important things to do than sitting by his phone, waiting for a text from this stupid bully. Yes, certainly. 

He put the phone in his pocket and stood there triumphantly. He had the willpower to wait before texting Darius. He was in control of the what happened next. However, his moment of triumph slowly faded. He didn’t like the feeling of having the power for the next step. It made him uneasy; anxious, even. Maybe Darius was actually busy and he only had a short time to converse. 

Garen removed the phone from his pocket and flipped it around in his palm awkwardly, thinking of his next course of action. He could just text back and be on his jolly way, or maybe it was better to wait… he tried remembering the advice Jarvan gave about texting girls. Never text them first and always wait equal or longer time to reply to them as they took to reply to you. 

Advice. Perhaps not the best advice, but advice nonetheless. Although… Darius was no girl… the rules were probably different with him… Garen stared at the phone in his hand, unsure what to do. It occurred to him all he was doing was wasting everyone’s time. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since he said he’s meet Jarvan at the hamburger place. 

Fuck it. He thought and texted Darius back. “Hey.” Was all he said before putting the phone back in his pocket and opening the front door. 

The smell of autumn had fallen over the town at last; the leaves changing color and making their reluctant journey to the cool earth beneath them. Soon it would be winter. And then spring. And finally summer. Marking the end of Garen’s senior year of high school. So much was unfolding before Garen as he stepped out into the chilly autumn air and all he could think about was how awful a day to not have a scarf. 

 

The first thing Garen saw as he parked in the lot was an angry Jarvan face and a rather friendly Xin face. He put the car in park and unbuckled his seatbelt. Before opening the door he checked his phone quickly to see if Darius had texted and he somehow missed it; it hadn’t. There was no text. 

“What the hell, Garen, we’ve been waiting for like twenty minutes,” Jarvan complained as Garen got out of the car. 

“Sorry,” Garen muttered, “I couldn’t find my scarf.” 

“Your scarf? You only have one scarf?” Jarvan asked as he stepped into the hamburger place with Xin holding the door for the both of them. 

“Well, yeah, I just recently started wearing one,” Garen informed him as the sat in a booth in the corner, “now I can’t remember what I did with it-” Garen stopped mid-sentence as he finally remembered. 

“What? Why did you stop so abruptly?” Jarvan asked, staring at him in confusion. 

“I remember what I did with it,” Garen sighed loudly, thinking about when he gave it to Darius. How could he be so forgetful that he gave it to Darius just last night? Darius was the only thing he seemed to think about and yet he couldn’t remember he gave his scarf to him last night? 

“Oh, you did? Was it some pretty girl?” Jarvan teased, opening the menu. 

“Shut up…” Garen huffed under his breath and opened the menu as well. 

“Ah, still a touchy subject?” Jarvan continued to tease him. 

Garen shot a glare in Jarvan’s direction. 

“Maybe leave it, shall we?” Xin interrupted, voice soft like usual. 

“I’m only messing with him,” Jarvan grumbled, earning an eyeroll from Garen. 

“Let’s just order because I don’t want to be full for the game later,” Garen sighed loudly, still very irritated by Jarvan. 

“Yeah, we don’t want Xin puking again, do we?” Jarvan joked and nudged a red-faced Xin.

“Oh, no, not this again,” Xin sighed softly to himself. 

“Come on, now, Jarv, we don’t have to keep bringing that up,” Garen gave him a stern look before looking back down at the menu. 

“Hey, why do you bother looking at the menu if you always order the same thing?” Jarvan asked, looking at Garen.

“I don’t know because you guys are still looking so I want to pretend I’m doing something?” Garen replied unsurely. 

“Was that… was that a question or a statement?” Jarven asked, pursing his lips. 

“Anyways,” Garen redirected the conversation, “what are you getting, Xin?” 

“Probably a cheeseburger,” he answered, deep in thought as he rubbed his chin. 

Garen glanced quickly at his phone to see if Darius replied, but alas, there was no text. He sighed. A little too audibly because Jarvan’s eagle eyes picked up on the glance. 

“What’s that? Are you waiting for a text?” He asked, suddenly very interested. Interested to the point even where he leaned in like he was about to be told a big secret. 

“No, I was just looking at the time and dreading this game,” Garen lied; pretty damn well too. 

“Hmm,” Jarvan squinted his eyes a bit but backed off for now. No matter how good the lie, it wouldn’t be enough to throw Jarvan off his scent.

“Are you guys ready to order?” The waitress stopped by the table and flipped open her little notebook. 

“Could I have a double cheeseburger?” Garen asked quickly because he knew Jarvan was going to order the same thing and he didn’t want to be the one that had to repeat it. 

“Same,” Jarvan chimed in smoothly, making Garen curse under his breath. Jarvan was always so smooth with everything he did. 

“I’ll just have a plain hamburger, thank you,” Xin smiled, handing his menu to the waitress. 

“Alrighty! I’ll be back with your order as quickly as possible,” she smiled sweetly and left with the menus under her arm. 

Jarvan and Xin continued the conversation after the waitress left but Garen didn’t participate. He kept thinking of Darius and how he still hadn’t texted him back yet. Maybe he should just drop it. Maybe it wasn’t worth his time. Maybe Darius was just messing around and it didn’t mean anything. Regardless of the actual answer, he didn’t like any of those outcomes. 

“What’s on your mind, bud?” Jarvan nudged him with his elbow, knocking him out of his thoughts. 

“Uh… nothing,” Garen lied, faking a smile. 

“I don’t believe it, you’ve been spacing out all day long, but if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine, I’m not gonna pry,” Jarvan, for once, was being polite of other people’s feelings.

“Thanks, Jarvan, that’s very kind of you,” Garen was genuinely grateful neither of his friends were going to pry it out of him. He knew he definitely was not ready to share, especially if Darius was just messing with him the whole time. 

“Here you are,” the waitress came back with a tray full of food in record time.

“How did you get the food done so fast?” Garen asked, marveled, as she set his plate down in front of him. 

“To be honest, we know all of you and know exactly what you order each time so we start making it as soon as you walk in,” the waitress giggled a little. 

“Wow, that’s actually kind of sad,” Garen admitted, “on our part, I mean.” 

“It isn’t! You guys are valued customers! But if you need anything else you know where I’ll be, enjoy now!” She smiled and walked away, tray under her arm.

“Garen I think she was flirting with you, wanna ask for her number?” Jarvan asked between chews of his food. 

“No, I’m good,” Garen respectfully declined.

“Still waiting for Kat?” Jarvan smirked, nudging him again. 

Garen didn’t reply. Well, unless an eye roll counts as a reply. Which it technically does, at least in Garen’s mind. 

It wasn’t long until they had finished their food. Xin finishing long before either him or Jarvan and making far less of a mess than them. 

“I admire your tidiness,” Jarvan pointed out to Xin as they stood from their booth. 

“Thank you,” Xin smiled a little, his soft voice always shockingly soothing. 

They stepped outside, the sky was painted in an array of pink, orange, and yellow. The sun drowned in the horizon, its rays of light glimmering in the darkness of the clouds, the pale moon peeked over from the stars. 

“Wow, that’s beautiful,” Garen stared at the sun, his blue eyes shimmering in the fading sunlight. 

“Eh, it’s just the sun,” Jarvan shrugged, patting him on the back, “drive us home? Shyvana dropped us off.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Garen fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car doors. 

Garen dropped Xin off first, saying goodbye and promising a victory at their game before dropping Jarvan off. 

“You’re not gonna let whatever’s distracting you mess up our game, right?” Jarvan asked before closing the door. 

“Of course not,” Garen grinned, reassuring his teammate.

“Great, because we can’t win without you, now go get ready,” Jarvan slammed the passenger door shut before heading inside. 

Garen knew he wasn’t going to be able to keep his mind off of Darius so he figured if he got all his thinking out before the game then maybe he would have a chance to not think about him during the game. The logic was very obviously flawed but he didn’t really have any other solutions. 

 

“Garen, are you almost ready?” Lux was banging on his door. “We have to go soon, mom and dad are taking us to the game.”

Where had the time gone? He hadn’t realized how long it had been. He quickly got on all his stuff and rushed out into the living room with his family. 

“Finally!” Lux rolled her eyes. “I thought you were going to be late to your own game.” 

“Sorry, I couldn’t find my… shoes…” Garen lied, picking the worst thing to lie about. 

Lux stared at him blankly before slowly turning to the door where his cleats were. “That’s… that’s because they’re out here.” 

“Yeah, I know, thanks,” Garen grumbled, making a fool of himself. 

“Alright, everyone in the car, we have to be at the field,” his father came in through the front door, herding them outside. 

“Are you nervous?” Garen’s mother asked as they neared the field.

“I mean, I don’t think so, I think we’re a better team than them,” he spoke truthfully even if it sounded conceited. 

“Yeah, that’s because you’re on the team,” his father laughed, making Garen sigh to himself. He tried not to be so arrogant in his ability to play football, even if he was the best player on the team. 

The stands were already full with cheering fans for both teams. Garen got out of the car to the eruption of chatter and chanting. The crowd was like one living organism, swaying and cheering and chanting. It was honestly kind of exhilarating. 

Garen hugged his family goodbye before heading to the locker rooms to meet up with his team. But who did he see standing right next to the entryway to the stands? With his crossed arms and smug smirk. With his sort of spiked up hair and his beautiful emerald eyes. With his muscular biceps and chest muscles clearly visible through his long-sleeved shirt. Darius.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI ALL. Sorry it took so long. Some... major life events happened and left me not wanting to write this :( it's hard writing this kind of stuff when you're sad, lemme tell ya. But here it is! SPOILERS (sorta): It's my first time actually writing smut so I hope it's not terrible or anything Q.Q Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The football game was close, but Garen’s team managed to pull ahead, victorious. The stands were alive with cheering, an absolute surge of energy exploded from them as he scored the winning touchdown. His adrenaline was coursing through his veins, he didn’t even notice how fast he’d gone until his team The adrenaline left his system, revealing his exhausted lungs and body. No matter how tired though, he couldn’t help but smile. 

“That was incredible, Garen,” Coach practically knocked him down with the back pat. 

“Thanks, I don’t even remember catching the ball,” Garen admitted, blushing slightly. 

“Ah, don’t be modest, you won us the game!” Jarvan exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

Garen wasn’t trying to be modest. In fact, he didn’t really like the being the center of attention no matter how many times he said it. It seemed no matter what he would do, he was going to be praised one way or another for this win. When, in reality, it was a team effort. 

“Everyone hit the showers and celebrate! I’ll see you all on Monday,” Coach waved bye as he left the locker room.

Everyone clapped Garen on the back as they made their way to the showers. Garen sat on the locker room bench and smiled, thanking everyone as they passed. He got his phone out of his locker and checked it. There were congratulations from nearly everyone on his contact list. Almost everyone. Darius never sent him a text. And he remembered seeing him at the game. 

“It’s whatever,” he told himself and went to the showers. 

 

Garen was the last one out of the showers. He liked to take long shower so he could think. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the locker room. The last two of his teammates were getting dressed as he entered. They both gave him a big smile and congratulated him before closing the lockers and waving goodbye. He opened his own locker and checked his phone, sitting on the bench in the middle of the room. 

“There’s a party at Kat’s house, come over when you finally get out of the shower.” It was a text from Jarvan. It was accompanied by an eye-rolling emoji as well. 

Garen rolled his own eyes at that and set the phone down on the bench. He stood and was about to remove his towel when someone catcall whistled from behind him. He spun around to see none other than Darius himself. 

“Damn, Crownguard, looking good,” Darius winked, the famous smirk on his lips. 

“What the hell are you doing in here?!” Garen shouted, holding the towel around his waist tightly now. 

“Oh, come on, we both know you like me,” Darius took a step forward, “just accept it already.” 

Garen didn’t know what he felt about Darius, but he sure as hell was not going to admit it to him. “How could I ever like you?” 

“We both know you enjoyed the kiss,” Darius smirked again, crossing his arms. 

“As if, I think that was borderline sexual assault!” Garen huffed, teeth gritted. 

“Oh, so now you’re going to pull that card on me?” Darius laughed and shook his head. “Would it make you feel better if I was shirtless too?” 

“N-No…” Garen stuttered, his face turning bright red. But by the look of Darius’ biceps, Garen knew his body would look just as amazing. He really did want to see Darius shirtless, but he would never admit it. 

Darius stepped forward again and removed his shirt, revealing his muscular upper body. His pecs and abs were to die for. They might have even looked better than Garen’s, and Garen knew he had a very muscular, nice body. 

“Like what you see?” Darius asked, a smirk on his face. 

Garen had to physically close his mouth with his hand because his jaw dropped when Darius removed the shirt. He knew Darius would be muscular, but not that muscular. And wow did he look amazing. 

“So you like what you see,” Darius said it more as a statement than a question. 

“No,” Garen was able to say confidently, considering his face beat red from blushing. There was a flame inside Garen; one of want. He wanted to badly to go over to Darius right then, but his willpower was the only thing holding him back. There was a battle between the two and he was worried he didn’t know which was going to win. 

“If that’s what you want I guess I’ll put my shirt back on and leave,” Darius shrugged, not looking upset at all. He grabbed his shirt from off the ground and sat on the bench, putting it back on. 

“No,” Garen said again, this time not so confidently. 

Darius stopped put his shirt on halfway through the process and looked up at Garen, smirk growing on his face. “What was that?”

“Stop being a condescending asshole and just get over here,” Garen replied, his teeth grit. 

Darius removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor again, standing and casually closing the distance between them. “Yes, your majesty.” Garen was convinced the smirk was permanently plastered on his face. 

Garen was about to reply with the same level of sarcasm but Darius shoved him against the lockers and kissed him forcefully. That familiar sensation returned to Garen from when they shared their first kiss. His lips tingled, the tingling spreading across his face and running down his spine. He had never experienced a kiss like that with anyone before. 

Garen’s eyes were wide as Darius pulled away. Immediately he missed the man’s lips against his own. “Well, I guess someone liked that,” Darius chuckled to himself, “you know you can touch me, right?” 

Garen hadn’t even released both of his hands were still holding up his towel around his waist and that his body was kind of rigid. “Oh, right.” He removed his right hand from his waist and slowly lifted it but stopped hesitantly only inches away from Darius’ chest. 

“Go on,” Darius grinned. 

Garen placed his hand on Darius’ chest, running his hand along it and feeling the muscle ripple under the skin. His pecs were incredible, Garen had to stop himself from actually drooling as he touched it. 

“Nice, right?” Darius asked with a huge smirk on his face now. 

Garen could only reply with a head nod, too entranced by how hot this man was to answer verbally. 

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Darius laughed, massaging Garen’s pecs with his hands. 

Darius knew damn well Garen’s muscles matched his. They were very close in comparison on a physical level. Darius was just about an inch or two taller than Garen, but muscle-wise they were nearly identical. Garen knew Darius was just saying it to get under his skin so he held his tongue. 

“Wow…” Garen sighed a little too audibly as Darius touched his upper body. It didn’t make sense how someone like Darius could be so gentle when it came to anything. Darius was notorious for being a brute, yet, here he was, delicately running his hands along Garen’s muscles. 

“Why hide how you feel?” Darius asked, dangerously close to his mouth again. 

“Just… stop talking,” Garen exhaled through grit teeth. His remarks were such a turnoff. It’s like every time he opened his smirky mouth Garen was somehow less attractive to him.

“I’d rather not, I can tell it annoys you,” Darius, on the other hand, seemed to get more turned on when Garen was annoyed. 

He trailed his kisses to Garen’s neck, pulling a soft moan from his lips. Garen had never gotten neck kisses before, but he could tell they were going to become a new obsession. Something about that sensation lit a fire in his belly. He wanted more of Darius, even though it scared him. 

Garen pushed Darius away slightly, only to get a better view of Darius’ body. Darius’ biceps might have been Garen’s favorite, however. Something about biceps turned Garen on and Darius and amazing arms. His eyes ate up Darius’ pecs and abs, working their way down to his very defined v-line. Garen bit his lip as the thought of what was under those tighter-than-needed-to-be pants of his. 

He must’ve made it a little too obvious because Darius smirked even wider and unbuttoned his pants. “Wanna see, do ya?” He asked, nipping at Garen’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“U-Uhh…” Garen wasn’t sure how to respond, his face blushing bright red again as Darius pulled his pants down, revealing his dark red boxers and a sizeable bulge as well.  
Garen’s eyes were absolutely glued to that bulge. It was massive. 

“What are you hiding under that towel?” Darius asked, tugging lightly at the edge of it. “I know you’re pretty sizable yourself.” 

“And how would you know that?” Garen asked, managing to peel his eyes from Darius’ boxers. 

“Well, for starters, by the size of you I can just tell,” Darius flashed a toothy grin, “but also I’ve seen you in your underwear, you’re big.” 

“Wha… wait when did you see me in my underwear?!” Garen snapped, suddenly weirded out. 

“In the gym locker room,” Darius replied like it was obvious, “and no, I wasn’t watching you, I just happened to walk by." There was a few moments of silence. "Oh, come on,” Darius pulled his boxers down a tiny bit farther, just to tease him. 

Garen could feel himself getting hard underneath the towel. He did his best to adjust so Darius wouldn’t see anything, but it was too late. Darius saw the shift of his hands. 

“You might actually be bigger than I thought if my eyes haven’t deceived me,” Darius told Garen. Now it was his eyes glue to Garen’s bulge. “I won’t bite, promise.” 

Garen could feel the butterflies in his stomach just thinking about Darius seeing what was underneath the towel. He wanted to show him, but his pride was fighting against the urge to let it go. 

“Fine…” Garen finally replied through grit teeth after a few moments of silence. He squeezed his eyes shut and let go of the towel, letting it drop to the ground.

“Holy hell, Crownguard!” Darius exclaimed, startling Darius. “You’re huge. That’s gotta be at least nine inches!” 

Garen opened his eyes to see Darius kneeling down and staring at it. “How big is it? Am I right about the nine inches? And don’t bullshit me and say you’ve never measured.”

“I’ve… never measured,” Garen admitted, blushing like mad again. 

“Bullshit,” Darius replied immediately, rolling his eyes. 

Darius was straightforward and wrapped his hand around Garen’s length, causing him to jump and sigh in pleasure at the same time. “It’s pretty thick too.” Darius added, giving an approving nod. “Gotta say, I like hair on my guys, but clean-shaven looks good on you.” Garen blushed more. He always kept his pubic area clean-shaven, he didn’t like how hair looked on himself.

“Uhh… thanks?” Garen wasn’t completely sure how to respond to that. 

“I’d like to see you with hair though, stop shaving for a little while so I can see,” Darius told him like he knew he’d be seeing Garen naked again. And soon. 

“Okay, well, your turn,” Garen mumbled, not making eye contact with Darius. 

“Fine, fine,” Darius let go of Garen’s member and stood up. “But I’m not as clean-shaven as you.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Garen replied almost too quickly. Garen actually liked when guys had pubic hair, he guessed maybe it was sort of like a kink? He liked hair on his men, and imagining Darius with it was already turning him on more. 

“Chill out there, Garen, I haven’t even removed my boxers,” Darius smirked in reply to Garen getting harder. “But I’ll tell you one thing, we’re measuring you sometime because I wanna know the exact length.” 

“Fine, whatever, just take off your boxers.” Garen knew he was taking awhile on purpose, just to annoy him. Maybe annoying Garen was Darius’ kink? 

Darius smirked more and removed his boxers, letting them drop to the ground. And that wasn’t the only thing to drop; Garen’s jaw did too. Darius was massive, actually massive. Maybe it wasn’t as long as Garen length-wise, but it was certainly thicker than Garen’s was. And he had a nice amount of hair to accompany it, just what Garen was hoping for. 

“Yeah, you got me beat at length, but girth-wise I think I win,” Darius grinned, putting his hands on his hips in triumph. “Give it a feel.” 

Garen bit his lip again. He was anxious about touching Darius as it was, and now Darius was telling him to feel him up? But oh did Garen want to touch it. Garen reached a shaky hand and wrapped it around Darius’ length. Oddly enough the first thing Garen thought about was how warm and hard it was. He had to consciously stop himself from drooling. 

As Garen wrapped his hand around it, he heard Darius grunt in pleasure, further turning him on. “Suck it,” Darius told Garen. 

“I… don’t know how…” He replied honestly. 

“Then I’ll show you,” Darius dropped to his knees and immediately took Garen into his mouth. 

Garen nearly fell over from the immense and sudden pleasure he felt as Darius put the head in his mouth. Garen had never gotten a blowjob before, but he could tell Darius was good at them by the way he worked his tongue around. 

“Fuck, Darius,” Garen breathed heavily, nearly falling over but catching himself against the lockers. Darius was making him see stars it felt so good. 

Darius stopped sucking for a moment. “Sit down before you fall down,” Darius grunted, shoving Garen onto the bench in the middle of the locker room and immediately beginning to suck him off again. 

Garen put his hands in Darius’ hair, mesmerized by the feeling of his mouth around his member. He didn’t think it was possible for something to feel this good. “Darius… I’m gonna come,” Garen mumbled, in a daze. 

“Not yet,” Darius complained, pulling off him and wiping the saliva from his mouth, “I just started.” 

“I’m sorry, it just feels so good,” Garen admitted, this time with no shame but just minutes earlier he was a prideful mess. He thought maybe Darius would be a bad influence on him… 

Darius grumbled something under his breath and leaned back, touching himself. He hadn’t gotten any less hard than he was when he first removed his boxers. “You’ve got a nice ass, you know that?” Darius told him, almost annoyed sounding.

“Thanks, I actually like to work it out a lot,” Garen answered, grabbing his own dick and watching Darius touch himself. 

“It’s better than mine,” Darius huffed, still sounding annoyed. 

“Yeah, but you’ve got a nice ass yourself,” Garen couldn’t lie about that. He’d caught himself staring at Darius’ ass a few times. 

“I wanna fuck that ass,” Darius put it frankly. 

Garen stiffened for a moment. “I… I’m not sure about that…” 

“Don’t worry, it won’t be tonight, but it’s gonna happen, you can trust that,” Darius said it so casually like he could see the future. 

“Well maybe I want to fuck your ass too,” Garen remarked, knowing it didn’t sound like much. 

“Eh, I’m not much of a bottom but I’d probably let you do it at least once,” Darius shrugged a little bit. 

“Well, what if I’m not much of a bottom either?” Garen challenged, annoyed with that response. 

“Oh, please, you’d love to be my bottom,” Darius laughed, shaking his head, “besides, with an ass like that you have to be a bottom.” 

“Well!” Garen’s face was flustered as he thought of a snide reply. “I have a bigger dick so I should be the top!” 

“You’ve got a longer dick, I’ve got a thicker one,” Darius rolled his eyes, “and still, you’ve got a nicer ass so you’re the bottom. And the fact that I would love fucking you. And you would love getting fucked by me. It’s just the way it is.” 

Darius’ attitude was pissing Garen off. But if Garen thought about it, deep down, he knew how dominate Darius was. If whatever this was did become a thing, Darius was certainly going to be the top. He was simply more in control of the two of them and Garen couldn’t deny that. But the thought of having something as large as Darius’ penis inside of him frightened him. It was… massive. 

“Don’t worry, I’d be gentle the first few times,” Darius told him like it was some form of consolation. “It’s eight inches, you know. And thick. I won’t lie though, it’s going to hurt at first. It’s like I was cursed and blessed with this.” 

“Stop… talking about it,” Garen cut him off. The thought of that was really turning him off. 

Darius jumped back between Garen’s legs and started sucking him off again, causing Garen to groan loudly from the sudden pleasure. Garen immediately grabbed Darius’ muscular shoulders and started massaging him. He didn’t really know why he did it, he just wanted to feel Darius. 

“Fuck…” Garen moaned as he was about to come. Darius pulled his length out of his mouth and pushed him onto his back. Garen moaned very loudly as he came on his abs. 

“Fuck…” Darius mimicked him, sitting back and staring at Garen covered him his own cum. He started jerking off, admiring Garen. “Fuck, you came a lot,” Darius grunted, speeding up his hands. 

Garen was too tired and too out of breath to reply. He just laid on the bench and watched Darius’ beautiful body and cock as he jerked off. Darius let out a few deep grunts and came onto himself too, shooting farther than even Garen did. 

“Fuck…” he sighed deeply and let himself go limp for a moment. He grabbed the towel on the ground and cleaned himself off but remained sitting, staring at Garen. Darius flaccid was even intimidating, Garen decided because he still looked huge. And his bush somehow made him look bigger. “I can tell you like my pubic hair,” Darius chuckled, standing up, “guess I won’t be shaving and I’ll leave it for you.” 

Darius got on top of Garen and started kissing him hard, the back of his head pressing against the bench. He worked his way down Garen’s neck and started sucking hard on Garen’s skin right above his collarbone. 

“Darius, stop!” Garen pushed him off and tried to look down to see if he left a mark.

“Too late, I left a mark,” Darius smirked, getting his boxers back on. “You get hickeys easily, huh?” 

“Dammit, Darius,” Garen huffed, annoyed that he would leave a mark intentionally. 

“Oh, please, you like it,” Darius rolled his eyes and pulled his pants back up. 

“Shut up,” Garen grumbled, even more annoyed now because secretly he did like that Darius left a hickey. 

“Good thing I brought this,” Darius said from behind him, throwing Garen’s scarf back at him. “Put it on to cover up the hickey, we don’t want people at the party seeing it.”

“Party?” Garen asked, turning to look at Darius as he finished dressing. 

“Yeah, I’m sure Jarvan told you about it,” Darius replied, walking over and grabbing Garen’s now flaccid cock one last time, causing Garen to yelp a little. “ You better not go around using this, it’s mine now,” Darius growled into his ear before giving him a harsh kiss. “I expect to see you there. Oh, and you better reciprocate the blowjob next time.”

And with that, Darius turned on his heel, walked to the locker room door and unlocked it before leaving without turning back around. He left Garen sitting there naked in the middle of the locker room, reminiscing gleefully on the events that just happened and already looking forward to seeing him at Katarina’s party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! I wanted to get this done sooner but life has been crazy with work and finals and all. BUT! Now my finals are done and I have like a whole month before classes start up again so I'll have a lot more time to write!!! Good news for this story!! :D I hope you enjoy it <3

Garen pulled the scarf tighter around his neck as he knocked on the door. Even from outside the house he could hear the music blasting. The obnoxiously loud music always hurt his head, but Garen couldn’t say no to getting a little drunk with his friends. It was, in fact, one of his favorite pastimes. The happy buzz at parties was something he always looked forward to and tonight was no different; especially now that Darius was going to be there. 

Someone Garen didn’t even know opened the door. “Heeeeyyyy!” He could tell the guy was already very drunk. “It’s the star quarterback! Come on in, bud!”

Garen gave the kid a thanks and stepped past him into the warm house. The lights in the living room were changing color like it was a club. He wondered how Katarina’s living room lights were able to do that but he decided it was not a topic to bring up at a party. He took off his coat and hung it in the closet next to the front door, leaving his scarf on so nobody could see the hickey Darius left. 

“Look who finally decided to get out of the shower and get his ass here!” Jarvan boomed from down the hallway, beer in his hand. 

Garen could tell Jarvan was already drunk, but this was no surprise. Jarvan was always the one to get the drunkest the quickest out of their friend group. Xin was never drunk. Garen often questioned if Xin ever actually drank any of the beer he was given because he was literally never ever drunk. 

“Can you quiet down a bit?” Garen scolded, walking over to him. 

“Stop trying to censor me, Crownguard!” Jarvan said at the same exact volume, if not louder this time. Garen looked over at Xin but he could only shrug apologetically. 

“Oh, I saw Darius arrive not too long ago,” Jarvan told Garen. 

Garen broke out into a little sweat at the mention of Darius. “Uh… why did you tell me that?” 

“Because you always have me tell you so you can avoid him,” Jarvan reminded him, slurring his words a bit.

“Oh. Right,” Garen chuckled nervously. “Where’s the alcohol? I could really use it right now.” 

“Well, I know you’re talking specifically about shots and that’s in the kitchen,” Xin pointed in the direction of the kitchen. 

Garen nodded his thanks to Xin and pushed past them, heading towards the kitchen. He was not a big fan of alcohol, to be honest, but he did like being drunk. And the best way to get drunk without drinking a lot was to take shots. He thought beer tasted awful and wine was often too bitter for him. Sipping on drinks wasn’t his forte. 

He arrived in the kitchen to see Tobias standing behind the counter, skillfully juggling bottles of alcohol. “Why, hello there, Garen, how do you do?” 

“Hey, Tobias,” Garen greeted him with a small wave. 

“Nice scarf, whatcha hiding?” Tobias flashed a smirk, still spinning bottles in his hand.

“Nothing?” Garen more asked than stated, confused on why he’d mention that. 

“If you insist,” he nodded in submission, “what’ll you be having?” 

“Are you like the bartender tonight?” Garen asked, unaware Tobias was able to bartend. 

“If that’s how you’d like to see me, then sure,” he replied vaguely. 

“Vague as ever, I see,” Garen huffed, ignoring his instinct to roll his eyes, “let’s start with vodka.” 

“Just a shot, I presume,” Tobias spoke quietly to himself, whipping out a shot glass and pouring the liquid into it. 

“Let’s make it two, I wanna start fast,” Garen nudged him with his elbow. 

“Alrighty then,” Tobias whips out another shot glass and pours the liquid into the glass. Everything he did, he felt like Tobias was judging him.

Garen grabbed both shots and downed them in a heartbeat. The familiar burn of the liquor tingling his throat. “Thanks, Tobias.” Garen nodded at him. 

“One for the road?” He asked, refilling one of the glasses. 

“You know what, I think I like you,” Garen chuckled, grabbing the shot of the counter and heading back towards the front door to find Jarvan and Xin again. 

“Yo, Fate!” Malcolm pushed through the crowd of people into the kitchen. “Oh, hey, Garen.” He muttered as he passed him. “Dude, stop playing bartender and come join the party!”

“I need to hone my skills,” Tobias replied, still spinning the bottle in his hand. 

“I’m sure they’re fine, come on,” Malcolm grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the kitchen. Poor Tobias wasn’t as strong as Malcolm so he couldn’t do much in the way of resisting. 

Once the two rounded the other corner and leaving the kitchen, Garen turned away and went back out into the hall. Garen could feel the alcohol already, but it wasn’t quite enough to feel drunk yet. He looked around the hallway and even the living room but could not find Jarvan or Xin. 

“Oh, Garen, what’s up?” A female voice startled Garen, causing him to turn around.

“Oh, hey, Sejuani!” Garen smiled and waved as she pushed past people to get to him. 

Garen and Sejuani grew up on the same street when they were kids, however, Garen’s family moved away when they were in middle school. In elementary school, they were best friends and would play together almost every day. By middle school, they remained friends but they slowly started drifting apart, even before his family moved. By the time they started high school, they rarely talked anymore. When senior year started they got back in touch here and there. They both accepted that they grew apart and neither resented the other. They knew that they had different interests which lead to them making new friends and growing apart and they were both okay with it. Sometimes that happens in life and they didn’t mind so much. Not everyone was meant to be best friends forever, even if they were each other’s first best friend, and that’s okay.

“Nice job winning the football game!” She gave a huge grin and punched Garen playfully on the arm. 

The thing about Sejuani was that she didn’t take anything from anyone. She was on the basketball team, the volleyball team, and even wrestled with the guys in the school since their school didn’t have wrestling with girls. And in all honesty, Sejuani would’ve been too good to wrestle with girls. She was huge, rivaling even Garen in strength. 

“Thanks, Sej, but it wasn’t just me,” Garen chuckled, rubbing the spot where she punched him. 

“Oh, there you go being all modest. You know it’s okay to take credit for things sometimes, right?” She chuckled back, taking a sip of her beer. 

“Yeah, I know, but really, it was a team effort,” Garen smiled, knowing she wasn’t going to let him get out of taken proper credit. 

“Every team sport is a team effort, but there’s always one shining star that carries the team. Do you know who that shining star of the football team is, Garen?” Sejuani asked, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“I’m the shining star,” Garen sighed, still smiling. 

“You’re the shining star!” Sejuani repeated, much louder though. “Now let’s get you more booze because you’re not nearly drunk enough yet.”

Sejuani grabbed his arm and lead him right back to the kitchen to get him more alcohol. Tobias not being in there this time was saddening because it meant Garen had to pour his own drink and now that he thought about it, Tobias bartending would have been great for everybody because as the night went on, things were bound to get messier. 

“You’re a shot guy, yeah?” Sejuani asked, setting her drink down. “What did you want?” 

“I was thinking vodka again,” Garen answered, leaning against the counter. “Now that I think about it, I’m surprised the music isn’t deafeningly loud as usual.”

“Oh, that’s because Kat’s neighbors came to the door and told her they would call the police if she had the music that loud again,” Sejuani replied, pouring the vodka into a shot glass, “it was a whole big thing, you missed it.” 

“Huh…” Garen thought about it, nodding a little, “I kinda wish I saw that.”

“Yeah it was actually mildly entertaining,” Sejuani laughed, “now here, cheers.”

They clinked their shot glasses and down them together. The familiar burn of the liquor tingling down his throat.

“Hey, would you ever kiss a girl?” Garen asked randomly. Kissing Darius was on his mind again and he wanted his first best friend’s opinion on it. 

“I’ve done it before,” Sejuani replied nonchalantly, sipping her beer again. 

“Really? When?” Garen perked up, looking at her. 

“Garen, I’m bi,” she replied like it was obvious, “I like girls and guys. That’s pretty common knowledge I thought.” 

“Really…? Damn, where have I been?” He asked her, wondering how he never heard about it, especially with how fast gossip spread in their school.

“People don’t gossip about me like they do other people because they know I’ll kick their ass,” Sejuani laughed. “We don’t talk often and when we do it’s just not something that really comes up in conversation. Because, you know, it’s normal and doesn’t really need to be announced to the whole world.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Garen nodded, looking at the floor. 

“Here’s another shot,” Sejuani handed a full shot glass to Garen, “I need to go find Ashe but if there’s anything you want to talk about just remember you can always talk to me.”  
“Thanks, Sej,” Garen looked up at her and gave her a genuine smile.

“No problem, Garen. Don’t get too drunk and do something dumb, okay?” She gave his arm a light squeeze and walked off in the direction that Malcolm and Tobias went. 

 

Garen went to the living room and sat down on the couch. He was only four shots in and he was already feeling the liquor taken effect. Was this what it was like to be a lightweight? He hadn’t really gotten drunk in a few months and he guessed his body lost some of its tolerance. 

“Hey, Garen,” Cassiopeia, Katarina’s younger sister, plopped down next to him. Garen could smell the perfume on her. 

“Hey, Cass,” Garen replied, already knowing her intentions and not wanting any part of it. She was sitting way too close to him. 

“What’s up?” She asked, moving ever so slightly closer. 

“Cassiopeia, we play this game every time,” Garen sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“Not drunk enough yet, huh?” This time she sighed and rolled her eyes. “I’ll be back.”

“Don’t. You’re sixteen. Not interested.” Garen called back as she walked away.

Garen looked over to see Morgana sitting on the other end of the couch, wine glass in hand. She was wearing an all-black dress, her nails and lip color matching. 

“What?” Garen asked, blinking quickly at her. 

“Not interested, huh? That’s unlike you,” she spoke after a few moments, taking a sip out of her glass.

“What do you mean ‘that’s unlike you’?” Garen asked, squinting at her. 

She gave him a long look with an unimpressed face but never answered his question. “Something bothering you?”

“No. What makes you ask?” Garen was squinting even harder at her now. 

“I don’t know, there’s something… different about you right now, I can’t really explain it,” she replied, tapping her nail on the edge of her glass. 

“I don’t feel different,” Garen replied defensively. 

“Oh, I’m sure you do,” Morgana smirked a little. “You’re not that hard to read, you know.” 

“What…” Garen was starting to take offense from her. 

“You’re waiting for midnight so you can lose your mind, right? And by ‘lose your mind’, I mean to be so drunk you don’t know what’s going on,” Morgana took another small sip of her wine. “I’d think you’d get high if you could, right? But you’re too worried about drug testing for football. Don’t be so nonchalant with what you’re breathing, don’t let yourself become clean out of air.”

“Why is everything you’re saying so cryptic?” Garen groaned loudly. 

“It’s called being poetic,” Morgana chuckled, “maybe look into it sometime.” 

“You’re not smarter than me with your bad poetry,” Garen huffed, annoyed with her. 

“I never claimed to be, that’s you projecting onto me,” Morgana replied looking at her nails. “I think right now you’re dancing around the lies when you need to start dancing with the truth.” 

Garen scooted next to her on the couch. “What do you know?!” He hissed under his breath. 

She crossed her legs and gently tapped her wine glass with her nail again. “I know that you’re hiding something. I know that you’ve been looking for someone since you got here, and it’s not Jarvan or Xin. I know that Darius hasn’t stopped staring at you since you got here, and not a malice filled stair either,” she directed towards the corner with her head revealing Darius standing with a group of people, staring at him. “I know you two have been acting differently since he stopped in the football locker room the other day. I also know you’re acting like you don’t see every ribbon he uses to tie himself to you.”

Garen’s jaw dropped. How could she possibly have known about that? “What do you want?” 

“I don’t want anything, it’s just pretty amazing what you get to figure out just by being perceptive, huh?” Morgana chuckled again. “I’m not going to blackmail you or anything, but perhaps just talk to you a bit, offer advice. Can I do that? Can I talk to you?” 

Garen hesitated before replying. “Sure…” 

“You’re getting drunk and having a fun time, yes? But the problem is that the drunk is only temporary and we tend to get a bit… out of control when we’re drunk. My question is, can you keep up with the ruse while you’re drunk? If this is something you’re planning on keeping quiet perhaps you should rethink what you do here. I know alcohol is the game of the weekend but you might need a new game if you don’t want yourself to slip.

“You hear the music and all the people partying? But listen closely and you can hear a couple fighting. Who knows who it is this time, but this happens every party. Relationships and parties mixed with alcohol never ends well. I guess Jack and Jill get fucked up and possessive when it gets dark.” 

Garen cursed under his breath because she was right. He didn’t know if drunk him was going to say anything or not and he definitely did not want anyone to know. He listened for a few seconds of the couple yelling at each other upstairs somewhere. It was incredible she noticed it over all the noise and she wasn’t wrong, someone always fought at these parties. “Well, what do I do?” 

“Honestly, fuck it,” Morgana shrugged, drinking more of her wine before standing up. She picked up a shot glass on the end table next to her and handed it to Garen. “It’s up to you if you keep it secret or not, but I say take the shot and go over to him because he wants you. Just before you do, ask yourself what you’re going to do when you’re sober.” 

“Wow…” Garen was actually speechless. She had given him good advice. “But what if I’m scared to have people know?” 

“Fear likes to get in the way of things,” Morgana replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder, “but fear is healthy. It’s a natural instinct to keep us alive. But is this a life and death situation?”

Garen was about to answer but Morgana cut him off.

“That was rhetorical, don’t answer that,” she sighed loudly.

“Why are you still being so cryptic?”

Morgana shrugged. “It’s poetic to suffer, I suppose. And trust me when I say I can see when people are suffering.”

And with that, she turned on her heel, her long, black dress flowing behind her and the click of her black heels on the floor echoing over all the noise, even the couple arguing. She held her wine glass in her left and snapped her fingers. Almost immediately after the snap, Darius left his friends and went into the hallway, stopping only briefly to look back at Garen. It was almost as if he was telling Garen to follow him. Then, he disappeared around the corner. 

Garen downed the shot Morgana gave him and set it on the end table before getting up and following Darius. When he turned the corner he saw Darius heading upstairs towards the bedroom. Garen walked as fast as he could to the stairs and went up them, looking around for Darius. He caught a glimpse of him right as he walked into a room.   
Garen went down the hall and entered the room hesitantly. Almost instantly hands grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall and the door was closed behind him. For a moment he was about to panic but stopped when he felt Darius’ lips press against his. 

“What were you and Morgana talking about?” He asked Garen as they broke away from the kiss. 

“I guess she knows about us,” Garen admitted, wondering if he’d be mad. 

“I figured she knew, she always catches on to stuff like that,” Darius chuckled, nipping at Garen’s neck and sending a tingly sensation throughout his body.

“Are you sure you’re sober enough to consent right now? Because I want to do bad things to you,” Darius growled, biting Garen’s lower lip. 

Garen smiled in the dark, the only light in the room was from the full moon shining through the window. “Yeah, I’m sober enough.”

He could see Darius grin in the dark, the pale moonlight illuminating his face. “Great.” And he turned the lock on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, but I finally finished chapter 6! With two jobs and school (and working on other fics I want to post on here), it took me a lot longer to finish than I would have liked, but at least it's down now! I was hoping I could go through it and touch up the writing, but I don't have time. 
> 
> Also, this is my first time actually writing smut, so I hope it's not too bad. There was a certain... glamor in making this scene a little messy. I mean, everyone's first time is, you know? So, I like the idea of the scene being a little messy because it was a first for me and Garen, and there's a certain poetic element to that in my opinion.
> 
> Anyways, I've digressed. Please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! Anything you liked or didn't like could help me improve the next chapter!! I love you all <3

Darius had pushed his back up against the door, forcefully pressing his lips to Garen’s. Garen had yet to see this side of Darius. Aside from the locker room, Garen had no idea what Darius was like… sexually. He worried about what might happen, but his lust for Darius was far too intense right now to want to stop. He just wanted to feel Darius, be more intimate with him. 

He decided it was best not to tell Darius he’d never had sex before because, from the way Jarvan talked about it, it was a bad thing to have no experience. Not only that, but he didn’t want to risk Darius having another reason to make fun of him. He’d gotten plenty of that in his years at Northern Rift High. 

“Fuck… take off your shirt,” Darius growled into Garen’s ear, still holding him against the door. 

Before Garen could even move his arms, Darius pulled his shirt off for him.

“Oh,” was all Garen could say. 

“Too slow,” Darius smirked, going back to kissing Garen’s lips. 

It wasn’t long until Darius started working his way down Garen’s neck, sucking and nibbling. But before he could get any further, however, Garen stopped him.

“I don’t think so, I’m not going to be the only one shirtless here,” Garen gave a little grin. Darius huffed loudly but started removing his shirt. “There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Garen gave a cocky smirk of his own.

Darius pushed him back up against the door, locking their lips harder than before. “Remember who’s in charge here,” Darius growled, briefly, in-between kisses.Garen wasn’t sure why, but the way Darius was acting so dominant was kind of turning him on. But he would never admit that, not to Darius. 

Once again, Darius started working his way down Garen’s neck and to his chest, nipping at the skin and tracing lines with his tongue. Garen had to do his best to hold in a moan. It was incredible how delicate Darius could be when he wanted. Considering who he was, he didn’t think it was possible for him to be anything other than a brute. But, boy, was he wrong. 

“Damn, you have nice chest muscles,” Darius told Garen, right before running his tongue along Garen’s nipple, causing him to suck in his breath from pleasure. “What’s that? You like that, huh?” Even in the dark, Garen could hear the smirk in his voice. 

Before Garen could respond, Darius started licking, sucking, and biting Garen’s nipples. He gasped aloud, not able to restrain himself. “Oh, so you do like it then,” Darius laughed in-between licks on his chest. This time, it was Garen’s turn. Darius backed up just a little bit and flexing his muscles ever so slightly in the moonlight, allowing Garen the opening to try it himself. 

Garen leaned down and let his tongue run over Darius’ chest, absolutely mesmerized by his the feeling of his muscle beneath his hands and tongue. He never had any experience with something like this, and he never thought it would be with another guy, but something about it felt natural. Even though it was with his arch nemesis, something about it just felt… right. Garen’s hands ran up and down Darius’ exposed chest. It was as if, no matter how much he touched Darius’ body, he couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Someone’s a bit eager,” Darius chuckled, grabbing Garen’s chin and lifting it up for a kiss. Oddly, Garen had missed Darius’ lips, even though it had only been moment since they had kissed. And also oddly, they seemed like there were softer than before. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Garen rolled his eyes, “rub it in more why don’t you.”

“I saw that,” Darius’ grin was faintly visible with the moonlight shining on them. He nipped on Garen’s bottom lip, pulling it a little. Garen moved to Darius’ neck, immediately sucking on it. “Now, now, we don’t want a mark. I can’t have people seeing it at practice.” 

Garen let out a small groan of discontent as Darius pulled him away from his neck. “How about…” Darius spoke as he nipped at Garen’s bottom lip some more, “I let you suck on something else.”

Garen knew exactly what that meant, and he gulped. He was a tad anxious about seeing Darius completely naked again and then having to service him too. He had no experience in this department! And Darius had made it pretty clear he wanted to be pleased last time. And he was pretty clear it was going to hurt at first. And how could it not? Darius’ dick was huge! And thick!

“Uhh…” Garen hesitated at first, still very nervous about sucking Darius off, “I don’t know. I don’t know how…” 

“Oh, you’ll be fine,” Darius chuckled, undoing the belt on his pants. “You’re not going to know how until you do it.” 

And, well, he had a point. Garen couldn’t really argue with that logic. And he wanted to give Darius a blowjob, he was just anxious about it because of the size. 

Darius dropped his pants, revealing his fiery red boxers and a sizable bulge behind it already. He could tell it wasn’t all the way erect though, it was still too small for that. Garen got down on his knees in front of Darius as he removed his boxers and let those drop to the floor as well, unleashing the behemoth. 

“Hey, you trimmed,” Garen pointed out, examining/admiring (as much as he could in the dark) Darius and his pubes. 

“Yeah, a little bit before I got here,” he laughed, giving his length a gentle stroke, bring it nearly to full size. Garen could feel his underwear tighten as his erection grew as well. “I’m told trimming makes my dick look bigger so I thought I’d see if it does… does it?” 

“I mean…” Garen shook his head in disbelief, “it was huge before and it’s still huge now.” 

“Oh, come on, your dick is bigger,” Darius huffed, most likely rolling his eyes, but Garen couldn’t be sure. “Stop stalling and get to sucking already.”

Garen chuckled a little to himself under his breath. The bickering felt natural and normal. It was a good distraction to calm his nerves about the whole blowjob thing. But Darius was right, after all. There was no way he was going to know how to do it if he didn’t learn. And he wanted to learn with Darius. 

Garen took a deep breath and opened his mouth, taking Darius’ head in and carefully avoiding any contact with his teeth. A groan of approval from Darius told Garen he must’ve done something right already. He took more into his mouth but he couldn’t get past the halfway mark because of Darius’ girth and his inexperience. He decided he’d work with what he could and starting sucking the top half.

Darius was grunting and groaning as Garen bobbed up and down on his length. The sheer size of Darius’ dick was nearly filling his mouth completely, making it difficult to keep his teeth from hitting Darius’ sensitive member. 

“Jesus, Garen,” Darius grunted, thrusting his hips a little as Garen sucked back and forth. “Relax your jaw a little more and I bet you could deep throat it.” 

Garen did the best he could and relaxed his jaw, allowing for more of Darius’ member to enter his mouth. Darius pushed in a little farther, the tip of his length entering Garen’s windpipe causing him to pull off his dick and a coughing fit to attack him. He wasn’t sure he liked the feeling of Darius’ cock cutting off his windpipe and entering his throat. The thickness hurt him. 

“We’ll practice that,” Darius laughed, crouching down and grabbing Garen’s hair, pulling him into a harsh and passionate kiss. “I didn’t expect you to as good as you were without practice though.”

Garen, finally stopping with the coughing, was able to reply. “I doubt I was any good, I wasn’t sure what I was doing.” 

“Yeah, but for no experience, that was pretty good,” Darius said before kissing him again, “but I do want to practice on deep throating because god, that felt great.”   
“I don’t think it will fit…” Garen admitted, rubbing his throat a little. 

“Trust me, it will,” Darius laughed, standing up rubbing his length some more, “it’s fit completely before, it just takes practice. Now, I wanna see that ass.”

Garen froze a bit. If there was one thing that made him more anxious that sucking Darius’ dick, was thinking about it going in his ass. “Uhh…” he hesitated again. 

“Come on,” Darius complained, “you can’t get me all horned up and expect me to not want to see that great ass. Look, I’ll make a deal, I’ll admit that you have a better as than me.” He nodded his head and held up his hands like he was admitting defeat. “And I like to brag about my ass.”

“How that hell is that a deal?” Garen asked, confused and standing up next to him. 

“Come on,” Darius half growled, half begged as he grabbed Garen’s ass and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

Garen bit his lower lip, very anxious. “Okay… but you have to be very, very gentle!” 

“Deal,” he growled, biting Garen’s neck quite harshly before sucking it gently. 

He switched places with Garen and pushed him backward, having him fall back on the bed. Before Garen could react, Darius was on top of him, undoing his belt. He pulled Garen’s pants and underwear down, throwing them to the floor. He grabbed the base of Garen’s cock and stroked it a little, getting a stifled moan from Garen. 

“You’re even bigger than I remember,” Darius reckoned, putting the tip of his cock in his mouth and sucking on it ever so gently. Again, Garen let out another stifled groan of pleasure. “Flip over.” 

With assistance from Darius, Garen rolled over, laying on his stomach with his ass up to Darius. “God, damn,” Darius gawked as he admired Garen’s ass in awe, “this is, hands down, the best ass I’ve ever seen.”

For once, Garen was actually glad it was so dark in the room so Darius couldn’t see his blush. He grabbed his right cheek with his whole hand and began to knead it firmly. Without warning, he slapped it, quite harshly, all things considered. The sound echoing in the room and Garen was sure anyone outside the door could hear it.   
“Ouch, Darius!” Garen hissed, turning around to look at him, his face a mix of pain and annoyance, but more annoyance. 

“Come on, I know you liked it,” Darius smirked, the light ever so slightly on his face. While Darius wasn’t necessarily wrong about that, he was certainly not about to admit it to him. 

Darius got up and went over to his pants and crouched down to fish a little bottle of lube from his back pocket. Garen couldn’t help but admire his physique. His strong back muscles and well-rounded ass taunting him as he waited for Darius’ return. A small pang of anxiety shot through his stomach and up his spine. He wanted to do this with Darius, but he wouldn't lie when he said he was worried about it hurting. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll stretch you out a little first,” Darius grinned as he got back on the bed and flicked open the lube cape, pouring some on his fingers. He leaned down and gently kissed his lower back, running his finger along Garen’s ass. 

Garen tensed up from anxiety and the feeling of the cold lube on his ass. “Don’t worry, Garen, just relax,” Darius murmured, giving his lower back another kiss. Garen took a deep breath and did his best to relax his muscles. 

“Alright, I’m gonna try one finger,” Darius informed him, pressing his index finger to Garen’s hole. He was certain Darius would be able to feel his heart beating against his ribcage. Garen grabbed a pillow and wrapped it close to his chest in case he needed something to hold onto. 

Darius began to press his finger inside Garen slowly. He didn’t know how to feel about this foreign feeling. It didn’t hurt, per say, but more felt like an uncomfortable pressure he wasn’t used to. He gave a little grunt as Darius pushed it all the way in and looked back over his shoulder at Darius, the moonlight showing his green eyes sparkling with lust.   
“How does that feel?” Darius asked before continuing. 

“Uhh…” Garen adjusted himself a little, Darius’ finger still inside him, “it’s a little uncomfortable, to be honest.” 

“You’re just not used to it,” Darius assured him, “I also am purposely avoiding your prostate right now, we’ll save that for when I’m inside you.” He gave a little wink and his famous -- and sexy -- smirk. “I’m gonna move a little now.” 

Right on cue, Darius slowly pulled his finger almost all the way out and pushed it back in. For whatever reason, that motion made Garen quiver a little. Somehow it went from being very uncomfortable to oddly pleasurable. He kept up the pace, making Garen squirm a little beneath Darius’ muscular body. 

“Oh, so it looks like someone’s starting to enjoy it,” Darius chuckled before pulling his finger out of Garen completely, earning a small gasp from him. “How about two fingers now?” 

Garen only gave a little nod, still clutching the pillow to his chest and adjusting himself to a more comfortable position on his stomach. He heard the cap from the lube click open, and then click shut. Before he knew it, the cool lube was pressed up against his hole again. 

Darius slowly pushed in with both fingers and earned another gasp from Garen; accompanied by some squirming. This time it hurt more than felt good, but it wasn’t too painful. Darius pushed in a little faster this time and didn’t give any warning when he starting moving his fingers inside Garen, pulling out and pushing in faster than before. 

“I want to add another,” Darius whispered, adding another finger in and stretching Garen out. This time Garen let out another gasp of pain, the three fingers proving to be quite large inside of him. “Fuck…” Darius gasped as he watched the fingers slide in and out of Garen. 

Although the speed at which Darius was thrusting his fingers inside of him hurt, it was kind of turning Garen out to see and hear the intense interest in Darius’ voice. Garen looked back to see Darius’ cock was harder than ever and he wanted to put it inside Garen without a doubt. 

Darius pulled his fingers out of Garen, drawing yet another gasp from Garen’s lips. He laid on Garen’s back, able to feel all his abs and chest muscles on his back and bite his ear gently. “Let me fuck you,” he practically begged in his ear, clearing consumed with lust from finger fucking Garen. “I need your ass.” 

Garen bit his lower lip, visibly anxious, even in the dark. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” Darius soothed him, running his hands gently up and down his back. 

“Okay,” Garen finally agreed, still biting his lower lip anxiously. 

Darius stood again, gently squeezing Garen’s butt as he did so. He went back over to his pants and fished a condom out of one of the pockets before returning to the bed. 

“Here, lay on your back,” Darius instructed Garen as he tore open the package around the condom, the light tearing sound distracting Garen from his own, fast-paced heartbeat.   
Garen listened to Darius and flipped over on his back. Darius grabbed his legs and pulled Garen to the edge of the bed, his bottom just barely hanging off of it. Garen allowed himself to be guided by Darius since he had more experience with these things. 

“Ready?” He asked, his emerald eyes glowing in the faint light, mesmerizing Garen again. 

“Yeah, I am,” Garen said as confidently as he could, reassuring himself with his answer more than Darius. 

Once the condom was fully on his member, Darius lifted Garen’s legs and set them on his shoulders. He poured a considerable amount of lube onto himself and gave his dick a few good strokes before applying some lube to Garen’s hole, causing him to shiver as the cool liquid was applied. 

Garen exhaled loudly as he felt Darius’ tip press against his hole. “Just relax,” Darius soothed Garen again before slowly pushing into him. 

Garen winced from the pain as Darius began to enter him. He was going extremely slow and he was grateful for that. Darius’ dick was huge and thick. He couldn’t imagine it even fitting inside with how big it was. 

Garen gasped loudly as the head entered him completely, squirming against the pressure and size of it inside of him. He tried his best to relax, but his whole body tensed from the foreign thing inside of him. He grit his teeth and breathed, trying his hardest to relax his muscles. 

“Jesus Christ,” Darius groaned, voice laced with pleasure, “you’re so tight.” 

Garen could say the same thing, expect his voice would be laced with pain instead of pleasure. 

Darius slowly began to push further in, causing Garen to groan even louder as the thick member pushed further into him. What Garen hadn’t noticed about Darius’ dick until now was that it gradually got thicker all the way to the base of it. Which meant he’d have to take more and more until Darius was completely inside of him. 

“I’m halfway,” Darius told him, voice strained with pleasure. 

Garen only nodded, focusing on his breathing. The pain was gradually beginning to subside now. It was still there, definitely, but his body was adjusting to the large thing entering him. He was so grateful that Darius was going at the rate he was, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to restrain himself from screaming. 

“How does it feel?” Darius asked, pulling out just a tiny bit before pushing it back it. He kept this gentle rhythm, getting him used to the motion before the full thing was inside. 

“I think okay,” Garen replied, grunting softly with each gradual thrust. 

“Trust me, it’ll get better,” Darius promised, keeping the rhythm. “Can I go deeper?” Garen nodded through grit teeth, trusting Darius’ words that it will feel better for him. 

“Ah-ahh,” Garen moaned, squirming a bit as Darius pushed himself further in. “God, damn, why are you so big?” 

Darius smirked as he pushed even further in. “I can’t help it, I’m just blessed.”

"Or cursed," He said under his breath, teeth still grit. “I liked your big dick a lot better when it wasn’t going inside of me,” Garen groaned, placing his hands on Darius’ thighs. 

Darius thrust in a little faster and harder than before, causing Garen to yelp in surprise. “I can give you attitude right back,” Darius chuckled, kissing Garen’s inner thigh.   
Garen just laid his head back and focused on his breathing again instead of responding. Darius’ dick seemed ten times bigger now that it was inside of him instead of in front of him. The thickness of it was what made it the behemoth that it was. He remembered Darius said it was about eight inches, but that didn’t include the girth. Garen’s dick was bigger in inches, but Darius trumped him when it came to thickness. 

A warm hand wrapped around Garen’s erection, snapping him out of his thoughts. “It’s all the way in, babe,” Darius’ breath was heavy, clearly he was engulfed in pleasure. “I don’t think I’ve ever been in someone this tight.” 

Garen was still accommodating for his massive size, but the pain was much more manageable now. “Alright, now make it feel good,” Garen grunted as Darius’ gently stroked his dick for him. 

Darius pulled out halfway and pushed it back in, a moan rolling off both their lips in unison. Oddly enough, that did feel good, but Garen wasn’t sure why. Darius kept this pace; pulling out halfway and pushing back in. The rhythm of it and the feeling of Darius’ member sliding in and out of Garen was making his own cock throb. 

“Jerk off, babe” Darius moaned, still thrusting gently, “it’ll feel better.” 

Garen wasn’t really sure if he wanted to make the effort, but his dick was throbbing and the moment he touched it, he felt a burst of pleasure. 

“Shit, I think I’m gonna cum already,” Darius gasped, voice ragged as he thrust in and out of Garen. 

Garen didn’t feel any pain now as Darius thrust. Something Darius was doing with sending pleasure shooting through him as he jerked off. Garen was overloaded with pleasure and before he even knew what was happening, he came before Darius, shooting all over his abs and chest. He came more than he ever had before as Darius thrust into him. 

“Fuck me, you got even tighter,” Darius moaned loudly, pulling his dick all the way out before thrusting it all the way back in, causing Garen to shout loudly from the pleasure.   
Darius grunted loudly and pushed himself into Garen as deep as he could, staying there. By the way Darius’ face contorted in pleasure, and how his whole body quivered, and how Garen felt his cock throb harder than ever inside of him, he knew Darius had cum. 

Darius had collapsed on top of Garen, panting in exhaustion. “Jesus Christ, Crownguard,” Darius sighed, voice filled with pleasure and still panting, “I’ve never finished that fast, you were so tight.” 

Garen was panting too from both pleasure and exhaustion. He was still rock hard and his hole was sore from being rammed by Darius’ behemoth. 

“I wanted to try so many more positions but I couldn't stop myself,” he continued panting, pulling the condom off and dropping it on the floor. 

Garen didn’t even reply, he just pulled himself completely onto the bed and flopped down on the pillow. Darius followed suit and laid beside him, still panting. 

Darius pulled him into a harsh kiss. “Might’ve been my best sex ever,” he chuckled, putting his left hand behind his head. 

Garen looked over at Darius, his body covered in sweat, glistening in the moonlight as it streamed through the window. He had never seen a more beautiful person in his life. 

He adjusted himself a little closer, craving to be touched by the man again. As he inched over, Darius’ arm came around Garen’s shoulders and pulled him into his chest. “I’ll allow you to cuddle with me this time,” Darius chuckled, his infamous smirk on his face. 

And for once, Garen let him have the last word as he closed his eyes, certain he’d dream about Darius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme any tips for writing sex scenes if you have any! I want my writing for these scenes to improve for you guys. <3


End file.
